A Real Family
by Judai-chan13
Summary: Tony is the oldest brother in our favorite demon hunting family. Years later after seperating from his family to pursue a job with the police (but now has a job in NCIS), Dean and Sam get arrested (again) and the family secret is put at risk. Will Tony tell his team the dark history to his past in order to solve a murder and show his brothers' innocence?
1. Chapter 1

A Real Family (Dean's view) Ch. 1

Happy B-day to Jensen Ackles! He is one of my top three (1st place) favorite actors! This story is going to be a failure…To those who are reading this…You must be _**really **_bored to be reading _**this**_…Yeah…

* * *

"Dean, we shouldn't be here."

"Relax Sammy. I heard rumors of a werewolf attack here. This will be child's play!"

"Yeah, but you know that he doesn't like us to come unannounced…"

"He won't know! It'll be like we were never here! Don't be such a party pooper!"

Sam sighed as I parked my baby.

"Got your I.D.?"

"Well duh. I _**am**_ the genius in the family after all."

Getting out and _**carefully**_ closing the doors, we made our way to the crime scene. Flashing our "badges", Sam walked over to a nearby police officer.

"So, what's the story?"

"Well, the body was found by a runner jogging by. He was taking a short break when he smelled something bad. Went to go see what it was and boom. Dead body."

As Sam thanked the officer, I went to examine the body. He had nasty scars all over his body…Well, what was left of it.

"Yup. This dude was definitely werewolf chow."

"Hey Dean. Doesn't his uniform look familiar?"

I eyed the body. It looked like this man was wearing a black uniform with a white belt and blue pants with red strips on the side. (Everything was mostly red now 'cause of the blood)

"…Kinda like…a…"

"Marine."

Suddenly, we heard cars parking and we looked over to see a NCIS van parking.

"Crap! Dean, let's bolt!"

"Right behind you!"

We dashed to the nearest van for the coast to clear and watched as a team went to the body and started doing their job.

"We should go now…"

"I couldn't agree more."

Walking towards the Impala, I took a quick a quick peak behind.

…_Wait a minute._

"There are only 5 people."

"So?"

"If my math is correct, then someone's missing. Didn't he say there were 6?"

"And 'he' was right."

I stopped dead in my tracks. Standing in front of us was a man with white hair and icy blue eyes that blocked our path to my baby.

_Shoot._

Clearing my throat, I stood up straight and searched my pockets for my badge.

"Uh, good morning Agent…"

"Gibbs."

"…Gibbs. We are from the F.B.I. We just wanted to look to see what happened."

"Badges."

"Um… Just a minute."

After emptying all my pockets, my fake badge was nowhere to be found. Being the "genius" and all, Sam intervened.

"Here's my badge. My partner apparently _**lost**_ his."

"Good for you, not for him." He pointed at me.

"What?! Why not?! He's my partner!"

"Well, can't take any risks, especially since you guys ran off when you saw us."

_Crap, he did see us._

"For all I know, he can be the murder and you can be a mole."

"What?! We don't even-"

"DiNozzo!"

_Did he just say? …Oh no…_

"Yeah boss?"

Jogging towards us was the person I least wanted to see.

"Cuff 'em."

"Um…"

I turned around with the best innocent face I could put up.

"…Oops."


	2. Chapter 2

A Real Family (Tony's view) Ch. 2

Happy B-day to Matthew Grey Gubler! Also I noticed I forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chapter (shame on me). So, Nar-Nar, can you do it for me?

**Naruto-** Sure thing!

**DISCLAIMER: JU-CHAN DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT! BELIEVE IT!**

...I thought you quit that phrase.

**Naruto-** It's been so long! Besides, it was a perfect moment.

...Ok. If you say so. And to all you peeps out there, enjoy.

* * *

"…Oops."

We stared at each other for what seemed like eternity.

_This cannot be happening to me._

I heard Gibbs bark out some orders, but I couldn't figure out what he was saying.

"Some welcoming party, huh?"

I snapped out of my daze when Dean said that, grinning.

"I thought I told you not to come without telling me first!"

"It was going to be quick and easy."

"I could've handled it!"

"You wouldn't have even known about it if he wasn't marine!"

I turned to Sam.

"Why didn't you stop him?"

"I tried, but you know him…"

"What's going on?"

I turned around to see Ziva walking over, Mc_**Noisy**_ close behind.

_Great! As if this wasn't bad enough!_

"That's what I would like to know."

Turning back to Gibbs, I tried to think of a way to explain.

"Um…Well…You see…"

"Dude, just spit it out. It's easy."

"Says the man who's in cuffs."

Still grinning, he just shrugged.

"What can I say? Being awesome is a crime."

I guess Gibbs was still mad for not having his morning coffee (Probe spilled it…) or about the growing crowd we were making, but he lost his patience. He snapped cuffs on Sam and dragged him and Dean to the car, throwing them in.

"Wait! My baby is still-"

_**SLAM**_

I sighed. I knew it was a good idea to copy the Impala's keys. Gibbs stormed back and pointed at me.

"Explain, _**now**_."

_Great. Now it's my turn._

I sighed again and scratched the back of my head.

"Well, um…I know them."

"Yeah, we noticed. _**How?**_"

I looked around a bit.

_I hope nobody else hears. What a great way to start the day._

Deciding the coast was clear, I took a deep breath.

"They're…kinda my brothers…"


	3. Chapter 3

A Real Family ch. 3: Dean's view

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, but it took for a while for an idea to pop in my head...Well, this chapter isn't _really_ part of the story. I'm mean it is, but it's kinda random and offtrack. Sorry, but after this chapter the story will continue! I promise! I just really had to get this out there. Enjoy.

* * *

"Wait! My baby is still-"

_**SLAM**_

I stared in disbelief at the door for a while until Sam shook me.

"Dean. Dean! You still with me?"

I shifted my position until I was face to face with Sam.

"Y-Yeah."

"Don't worry, Tony is going to get us out of this mess."

"That's not what I'm **_really_** worried about."

I looked out the window to where my baby was parked.

"...Really? We are handcuffed and being held as suspects and **_that's_** what you're worried about?"

"Well, duh. It's obvious that Tony's going to get us out, but...My baby..."  
Sam scoffed. Then we both turned over to look what was happening with Tony.

"...He's scratching his head."

"That's never a good sign."

I frowned as I began to remember how I found out about Tony's bad habit.

* * *

_It was nighttime. Tony and I were taking care of Sam in our hotel room as our Dad went to hunt. We decided to waste time by playing "truth or dare"._

"_Ok Dean, truth or dare?"_

"_Dare!"_

_I watched as Tony went to the kitchen and return with a cup of vegetable juice._

"_I dare you to chug this."_

_I stared at the cup. I __**hated **__vegetable juice!_

"_B-But-"_

"_No 'buts'. If not, I get a freebie."_

_Growling, I snatched the cup from his hands and chugged it down._

"_See? Not so bad after all and you're still getting healthy nutrients!"_

"_Easy for you to say! You actually __**like**__ this stuff!"_

_Sammy took the bottle and twirled it around._

"_My turn, my turn!"_

_The bottle landed on Tony._

"_Truth or dare?"_

"_Truth."_

"_Have you ever kissed a girl before?"_

_Tony went as red as a tomato as I laughed._

"_Atta boy Sammy! Take revenge for me!"_

"_W-Well..." He scratched his head, "Yeah…"_

_I let out a whistle, which made Tony blush and scratch his head more. As we continued the game, I noticed how Tony would always scratch his head at some of our questions. As Sammy twirled the bottle, I suddenly had a bad feeling._

"_So Tony, truth or dare?"_

"_Well, since I did a dare last time, I'll do a truth this time."_

"…_Where does Dad go every night?"_

_I froze. Since Sammy was still little, he doesn't know that Dad hunted the supernatural. Being 10 years old and Tony 12, he would sometimes bring us along for a change. I looked at Tony to see how he would explain it._

"_Um...Well…" He scratched his head, "He…Uh…" He looked at me._

_I sighed. Tony was never good at lying, especially at Sammy._

"_You see Sammy, Dad's just working a part-time job. You know, to get some money."_

"_Oh!"_

_Tony gave me a grateful look._

"_But, since __**you**__ gave me the answer and not __**Tony**__, Tony owes me a freebie._

_He turned towards Tony with arms open._

"_Give me a hug."_

_I chuckled as Tony scooped up a giggling Sam and hugged him._

"_I think I can live with that."_

* * *

_Later after we put Sam to bed, I pulled Tony aside._

"_Why do you scratch your head?"_

"_What?"_

"_You scratch your head when Sammy asked you that question and some others before. Why?"_

_Tony sighed and was about to scratch his head again, but stopped._

"_It's a bad habit. I do it whenever someone puts me in a tight spot and I don't know what to say."_

_I grinned as a plan started to form in my head._

"_So, if I say something like, 'who's your girlfriend-"_

_Tony blushed and scratched his head before stopping and smacking me on the head as I laughed._

* * *

"Well. Can't do anything else, but wait."


	4. Chapter 4

A Real Family Ch. 4

"McGee," Gibbs said as he walked over to the screen.

"Well, uh, our dead marine is Gunny Sargent Carlos Fuentes. His life was pretty clean, no drugs whatsoever, and he was due on the SS Louisiana, but he never checked in."

"Ziva."

"Our captives are who Tony said they were. The Winchester brothers, Sam being 30 years old and Dean 33 years old."

"_**And?**_" Gibbs turned around to stare at Ziva.

"Um…That's all I have. Everything else was deleted."

Gibbs walked away to the Conference Room, coffee cup in hand.

"McGee-"

"-Trace who has been on the Winchester's file, on it boss."

* * *

_**Tony's view:**_

I shifted uncomfortably in my chair as I waited for Gibbs. I didn't have to wait long until a familiar scene came in view. I looked away from his gaze as he pulled up the chair next to me and sat down. We sat there in silence for what seemed eternity until he finally spoke.

"Who are you?"

I laughed nervously and scratched my head.

"Come on boss, you know-"

I was silenced by his gaze. I sighed as I knew what he really meant.

"...My real name is Anthony Winchester. I'm the oldest brother to those two knuckle-heads, our father is John Winchester and... You know the rest."

"Why did you change your name?"

I sighed and was about to scratch my head again until I mentally slapped myself.

_I really need to stop doing that..._

"I, uh...didn't like the name. It wouldn't dig the chicks, you know."

I put on my best smile, but Gibbs knew me better.

"Nice try Tony."

I frowned and slumped in my seat, making him lean forward.

"Why did you _**really**_ change your name?"

My head swarmed with thoughts as I tried to look for a better excuse when McSavior came in.

_Saved by the nerd!_

"Boss, I found something."

He glanced nervously at me as Gibbs followed him out. I sighed in relief as they left and went back to thinking.

* * *

_**McGee's view:**_

I walked back to my desk and sat down as Gibbs hovered over me.

"What do you have McGee?"

I typed rather nervously as screens began popping up on my computer.

"Well I, uh, traced the file to see who was the last person to open the file to see if we could find our eraser."

"And?"

"I was able to trace it back to his computer."

"Put it up on the screen."

I waited a while until I finally transmitted the data to the screen. A picture of a familiar-looking face showed as I looked up.

"It's Tony boss."

* * *

_**Tony's view:**_

I snapped my head towards the door as Gibbs stormed in.

"You want to tell me what's going on, _**DiNozzo?**_"

I leaned back in my chair, taken by surprise.

""What do you mean? 'Cause if it's the name then-"

He turned around before turning back and slamming his hand on the table in front of me. I flinched.

"_**Why**_ did you delete their files?"

Now knowing what he was talking about, I began to feel nervous and stuttered.

"Ha ha, w-who do you mean b-boss?"

_Man, can Gibbs interrogate or what?_

"Damnit DiNozzo! Stop goofing around and be serious for _**once**_ in your life!"

He yanked his chair away as I began to panic inside. Then he leaned forward with both hands on the table and growled.

"I'll ask again, _**why**_ did you erase their files?"

Not wanting to look in his eyes, I looked down and answered in a quiet voice.

"...To protect them."

* * *

I'm sorry for the crappy names, but I have a low credibility so deal with it. I'll try to update soon. Meanwhile, enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

A Real Family Ch. 5: Tony's view

For the rest of the story, I'm going to make Vance nice to Tony and his bros just because, ok? And I'll try to make Gibbs himself, but it's kinda hard... Sad, huh.

* * *

"..._**What**_?"

I looked away as I saw the anger in Gibbs eyes.

"_**Protect them**_?"

He got up and put a hand through his hair before slamming it back down again.

"_**What**_ are you _**protecting**_ them from?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Damnit Tony, _**who**__?!"_

I found my voice again and I stuttered out the words I know he hates.

"I c-can't tell you."

Gibbs looked like he was ready to murder someone.

"_**You can't tell me**_?"

At that point, Director Vance heard him yelling and came rushing in.

"Gibbs!"

He calmly turned around, but I could tell that his face was full of anger.

"That's enough."

Vance then turned to look at me.

"DiNozzo, my office. _**Now**_."

The door slammed behind him as he left. I slowly got out of my seat and made my way towards the door, feeling Gibbs glare at me with each passing second. I paused at the door and quietly, without turning around, whispered, "Sorry." I then opened the door and headed to the Director's office. Entering the room, I sat in a chair and braced myself for his questions.

"...Hunter?"

I looked up in surprise.

"What?"

He sighed and leaned back on his chair.

"Are you a hunter?"

I stared at him.

_How does he know about hunters?!_

"H-How?"

He leaned forward, hands folded, as I sat in shock.

"My family is too, a proud line of supernatural hunters. Not as famous as you Winchesters, but good enough to be feared by many demons."

Taking notice of my silence, he continued.

"Your father, John, was one of the best hunters I knew-"

"-Wait," I cut him off, "You knew my father?"

"Mother too," he chuckled, "Even got to see the three of you come into this world."

I stared at him, surprised.

"You knew me? ...but...I don't remember you."

He chuckled softly.

"Shouldn't expect you to. You were still very young and I rarely came over."

He stood up and walked over to me as I also stood up.

"Take your brothers out of here and...Take a week off."

He put a hand on my shoulder as I looked at him.

"But Gibbs-"

"-I'll deal with Gibbs. Right now your priority is to keep your family's secret safe and keeping your brothers out of trouble."

He patted my shoulder before walking to the door.

"Let's go pick up those brothers of yours."

* * *

_**Normal view:**_

The scene was suspenseful as tension filled the air. The Director, followed by Tony with his gaze anywhere but Gibbs, stood in front of his desk until Gibbs finally looked up.

"Director," he said coldly.

Vance stood silently for a while before he started speaking.

"We're here to pick up his-" he pointed to Tony, "-brothers."

This made Gibbs stand up, put both hands on his desk and lean forward.

"Those two are vital suspects-"

"-Not anymore."

"They _**ran away**_ from a _**crime scene**_ at the sight of us. That makes them suspicious."

Silence hung in the air until the Director turned towards Tony and threw him a pair of keys.

"Go to the interrogation rooms and get them out,_** now**_."

Tony stood there for a moment before nodding and walking away.

"If you won't release them," Vance said while turning back to Gibbs, "then I'll get them out myself."


	6. Chapter 6

A Real Family Ch. 6: Dean's view

I sat uncomfortably in my seat, wondering what took Tony so long to get us out of here, when the door opened.

_Speak of the devil_

"About time bro."

Tony muttered a "sorry" as he came over to me and unlocked the cuffs off my wrists. Sighing in content, I rubbed my wrists as I could hear yelling in the background of the open door.

"What's going on? Having a party without me?"

He said nothing. We got out and I followed Tony to the room next door. Entering, we saw Sam bored out of his mind (in my opinion, but Tony said he was worried) staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey Sammy! Having a good time?"

He scoffed as Tony repeated the same actions he did with me and unlocked Sam's cuffs.

"Oh yeah, the time of my life."

After completing our mission, we made our way to Tony's desk. As we walked closer, the yelling grew louder and I could make out the words of the argument: us. When we arrived, I found the source of the noise. Tony's boss, Gibbs, and a man that looked like he had higher superiority (I'm guessing it's the Director Tony talked about one time) were yelling at each other's faces.

"You can't just _**order my**_ agents around-"

"I believe I can since I _**am **_the Director here-"

You can't take our _**main suspects**_ out of our custody until we prove they're clean-"

"They don't need to prove it. They _**are**_-"

"And how would _**you**_ know?"

I knew this was a good time to intervene before the fighting grew worse, but the atmosphere was so deadly...still, I took my chances.

"Aw, are you two fighting over us? Sorry, but I only take women."

Sam nudged me and quietly scolded me as both of the men turned around to glare at me. I flinched when I saw Gibbs' glare.

_Damn. Can he make a guy uncomfortable or what?_

After some seconds of awkward silence, the Director straightened his suit and walked towards us. He grabbed a backpack and threw it to Tony.

"Go home and take the rest of the week off. Make sure they-" he pointed at Sam and me, "-don't get into any more trouble."

Tony, still not talking, nodded his head and started to walk to the elevator, Sam and me close behind. He didn't even push the button when his boss grabbed his arm and yanked him around to face him.

"Where do you think _**you're**_ going?"

Tony looked at him for a second before looking down at the ground.

"T-The Director said-"

"Gibbs! I told him to go home."

He turned around with such anger on his face, I felt scared for the first time in a _**long**_ time.

"Since _**when **_do you order _**my**_ agents to go home with the _**prime**_ suspects when we are in the _**middle**_ of an investigation?"

I heard the elevator doors open as I realized that Sam had secretly pushed the button. Quickly, Tony yanked out of Gibbs "death grip" (as I would like to call it) and pulled the two of us into it as the doors closed. I let out a breath I didn't realized I held in and turned towards Tony.

"Dude, you got some boss. Man, even I wouldn't-"

I stopped as I felt Tony tremble slightly. Sam felt it too since he turned around to face him.

"Tony?" he asked.

Tony let go of us and went over to push the stop button. Then without moving, he whispered.

"Why?"

Sam and I stood there dumbfounded, letting Tony continue.

"Why do you guys _**always **_have to be _**so**_ reckless?"

He turned around, showing us recent tears he let fall down on his face.

"Those people," he spoke a little louder, "are like my _**second**_ family. Do you know how _**hard**_ it is to _**lie**_ to them for _**you**_?"

He let his head fall down as he began to cry. Sam and I stood there for a while until Sam came to his senses and went to Tony and hugged him. I repeated his actions and we both hugged him until he stopped.

"Sorry," he said as we loosened our grips, "for looking so weak."

"_**Weak**_?!" I grabbed Tony by the shoulders and looked him in the eye, "Look dude, everyone needs to get it out of their system once a while, but that does not mean you're weak."

"Yeah man," Sam interjected and grabbed one of Tony's shoulders, "I mean look at us. It may not look like it, but Dean and I had our share of crying."

I gave Tony a good shake, "So don't you _**ever **_say you're weak _**again,**_ you hear me?"

Tony stared at us and then let out a soft chuckle.

"You guys sound like Gibbs."

We smiled. Letting Tony go, I gave him a playful hit on the shoulder.

"So, did you hear me?"

He pushed a button for the elevator to start again.

"Yes, _Dad."_

We all laughed.

"So," I said trying to lighten the mood, "Who's calling the chicks?"

Tony laughed while Sam groaned.


	7. Chapter 7

A Real Family Ch. 7: Dean's view

"Take a left."

"What?"

"Take a left!"

"This one?"

"No, the next one. _**Of course this one**_!"

I turned the wheel quickly to the left as Sam and Tony held on to their seats. I winced as I heard my baby screech.

"Damn! Why do you have to have an address with _**crappy**_ roads in it?!"

"**_Crappy_**?! The only _**crappy** _I see here is **_you_**!"

Tony began to argue with me as I ignored him and remembered how we first got into this situation.

* * *

_We walked into the parking lot as we got out of the building._

"_So," Sam said, "where's your car?"_

_Before Tony could answer, I cut him off._

"_**What**?! But, what about my baby?! What happened to her?!"_

_I started freaking out until Tony put a hand on my shoulder._

"_Relax, the Impala is fine."_

"_Oh yeah?! **Prove it**!"_

_He laughed as he pointed towards east. I followed his finger and saw the love of my life waiting for me. I ran to it and hugged it as Tony and Sam followed behind._

"_You should be happy I had a copy of the keys or else it might be in the dump right now."_

_I jumped up and turned towards them._

"_The **dump**?!" I squeaked out, "But my baby's too beautiful to be in the dump!"_

_Tony and Sam stared at me as I turned slightly red._

"_Did you-" Sam began._

"_-just squeak?" Tony finished._

"_N-No!" I stuttered, "You g-guys heard w-wrong!"_

_They started to laugh as I could feel my face heat up more._

"_S-Shut up and give me the keys, s-so we can get out of here!"_

"_And where shall you be going, hm?"_

_Sam and Tony stopped and turned around as I tried to identify the upcoming stranger. It was a woman, obviously from the sound of the voice. She looked familiar. Then I remembered, I saw her sitting in the desk across Tony's, so I assumed she was his co-worker._

"_Wouldn't you like to know?" I grinned slyly at her._

_She ignored me and continued observing us. Then she turned to Tony._

"_Gibbs will want to know the truth later you know."_

"_Yeah…I know."_

_She waited for a moment before turning around to walk away._

"_Just be ready to 'spill the rice'."_

_We all watched her disappearing form in confusion as Tony called out._

"_It's '__**beans**__'!"_

_We stood in place for a while as we saw her enter the building._

"_You never told me you work with hot ladies." I said, breaking the silence._

_Tony came over to me and gave me a playful slap on the head. Then, he finally gave a pair of keys._

"_You drive."_

* * *

"-an. _**Dean**_! Were you even listening?"

"Since when have I ever listened to _**your **_complaining?"

Tony sighed and slumped in his seat for a while until he sat up and pointed.

"Take a right _**here**_."

I turned the wheel to the right and entered into a parking lot. I found a spot and parked my baby in front of what seemed like an apartment building.

"So, this is your place?" Sam said, eyeing the building.

"I know it's not much, but it's something."

I grinned as we began walking inside.

"Time to turn up the notch!"

/ / /

I grinned at one of Tony's hot neighbors again as they passed by, blushing.

"You know they'll never forget you." Tony said as he continued walking.

"That's the point." I said while winking at another.

I could imagine Sam rolling his eyes as Tony chuckled. As we came to his door, Tony turned around to face us. Before he could talk, Sam interjected.

"We know. No fooling around, or getting in trouble, _**or**_ have _**Dean date**_ your neighbors. And to keep your place clean because we all know you seem messy on the outside, but you're actually a neat person."

We all laughed as Tony unlocked his door.

"Ah, and one more thing," he said, "Try to stay low and not hunt for the next week, I'll do that, ok?"

Sam and I looked at each other.

"Fine," Sam said, "Deal."

Sam and Tony bumped fists as Tony opened the door.

"Well then, make yourselves at home."


	8. Chapter 8

A Real Family ch. 8: Sam's view

I woke up to the sound of an alarm clock ringing. I stretched out my hand in an attempt to stop it when my hand landed on nothing. Opening an eye, I noticed nothing was on that side. I turned over to see nothing again when I remembered the events last night.

* * *

_Once Tony opened the door, Dean pushed his way through and disappeared. Tony and I followed as I dropped our belongings into the living room._

"_Wow," I said, eyeing the room, "It's…very-"_

"_-**Boring**!"_

_We turned our heads towards a door as Dean's head poked out. _

"_This place is almost **empty**!"_

_He motioned us to follow as he disappeared again and we entered, what I believed was, Tony's bedroom. It had one small bed in the center of the room with a small drawer next to it and a lamp on top. Dean flopped down on the bed._

"_You either are the cleanest person I know, or you really don't party that much."_

_Tony left my side and went over and made Dean scoot aside before laying down as well._

"_Oh I do party, a lot if I might add. I just don't need much since no one else, but me is here."_

_I repeated Tony's actions and lay down with them. We stared at the ceiling for a while before a question popped in my head._

"_What if you have visitors who want to sleep over? Like Dean and me right now."_

"_That __**never **__happens, but if it __**did**__…"_

_Tony got up and walked towards a closet and opened it. Reaching out, he pulled out a box with dust on the top. He dusted it off a little and gave it a pat before looking up at us, grinning._

"_I got backup."_

* * *

I looked at the air bed I was currently laying on, now wide awake. Looking for the alarm clock, I found it on the drawer next to the bed. I groaned. Not wanting to get up, I shook the bed a little.

"Dean…Dean."

I looked over and saw Dean still fast asleep with his back turned to me. I sat up and leaned over to shake him.

"Dean, wake up."

He muttered something and ignored me. I shook him harder.

"Dean! C'mon, get up!"

"Five more minutes _**mommy**_."

I could hear the sarcastic tone in his voice as I got annoyed. Knowing he won't get up until he felt like it, I got up and turned the clock off myself. I stood for a while as I smirked, a plan coming to me.

_If he won't get up, I'll make him._

Silently, I went out of the room and made my way to the kitchen. I paused as another idea came to me and I went over to the couch where Tony was sleeping on. I then proceeded to wake him as I shook him.

"Tony! Tony!"

"What?" he muttered, turning to me while rubbing an eye. I grinned.

"I'm going to 'wake' Dean up. Want to join me?"

Wide awake, Tony grinned and got up.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

/ / /

Back in the room, Tony and me grabbed both sides of the bucket and lifted it over Dean's sleeping form. Smirking at each other, we let the water flow down. This got us a cursing, wide awake, pissed off, wet Dean. After cursing all the words in the dictionary and more, he glared at us.

"Sorry." I said, putting my hands in surrender, "My hand slipped."

Dean grabbed me around the neck and pulled me in for a noogie. As I struggled to get out, I could hear Tony laughing.

"What about him?!"

"Oh, don't worry." Dean said as he let me go, "Tony's next."

With that, Tony froze and ran out of the room, Dean in pursuit. I picked up the bucket and followed the sound of laughter in the living room. As I walked in, I found Tony on the floor in tears as Dean sat on top of him.

"Stop! Please! It hurts!"

"No way! It's time for my revenge!"

I put the bucket down and joined the fight, tickling Tony too.

"S-Sammy? W-Why?" Tony said between laughs.

"You're wide open for an attack."

We continued tickling him until Tony couldn't handle it anymore. Getting up, we leaned against the couch as we tried to catch our breaths.

"Forgot how that felt like."

I turned to Tony in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

He put his head up to the ceiling, still trying to catch his breath.

"How it feels like to be with you guys."

I smiled as Dean looked over with hand on his heart.

"I'm touched." He said sarcastically.

We chuckled and sat there for a few more minutes before I got up.

"Where you going?"

"To get my laptop and get changed." I said without looking back.

"Why? You going to be like McGeek and play online games?"

I stopped and looked back at Tony.

"Who?"

Dean smacked Tony on the head.

"We don't know everyone you know genius!"

I laughed as Tony rubbed his head.

"Sorry. I forgot."

/ / /

Returning in a fresh set of cloths, I took a seat at the table and turned on my laptop as Dean went in the room to change. Typing in my password, I smelled eggs and looked up to see Tony enter with plates.

"Breakfast is served."

We waited for Dean to come out before we all began to eat. Finishing, Tony went to wash the dishes as I began our werewolf search on the internet and Dean went for his own laptop. Tony came back with cups of coffee just as Dean began his search.

"I thought that you guys agreed to let me do the hunting."

"That's true," I replied, not looking up, "but you never said we couldn't help."

"You do the muscle work, and we do the nice and easy, relaxing Google search work."

Tony chuckled as he passed us our cups.

"Ok then, as long as you guys _**stay here**_."

Tony and I turned our heads towards Dean as he calmly sipped his coffee.

"What?"

"Remember that you guys have to keep a low profile. So that means, _**Dean**_, _**no going out on dates with my neighbors**_."

Tony got up and went to the bedroom as Dean grinned. A few minutes later, he returned fully dressed in a suit and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Like what Dean said," he turned around and grinned at us from the open door, "I'm going to do the 'muscle work'."

The door slammed shut and I turned to Dean.

"No dating for you too." He said, still grinning.

I smacked him.

* * *

Sibling love. If only my brother was as nice as them...Not even in my dreams...


End file.
